Right Here
by HardyGirl17
Summary: What if the incident of the fire was just a nightmare? Tadashi!Alive! I know it's been a bit over used here, but I just felt like making my own.


**Takes place after the fire, which Tadashi never died in.**

 ***sigh* why did he have to die? Why? I wish it was a dream instead. Not that I'm in a denial of Tadashi's death. I mean, I am...just... Don't get me wrong, I love Tadashi. Just that... if he was alive, why would he do that?**

 **From what I heard, the Big Hero 6 movie sequel would have Tadashi coming back as villain (to be honest, Tadashi dead is way better than him coming back as the bad guy), which disappointed me. I hope the ending would turn out better, at least. I'm happy Tadashi would be alive, but at the same time, not.**

 **Thanks so much to SweetWritingIsMyLife for beta reading this for me. :)**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Disclaimer! Unfortunately, I do not have rights for Big Hero 6. If I did, Tadashi would have been alive (but not as a villain!).****************

* * *

Hiro and Tadashi were staring at the gleaming steel-and-glass robotics building in the distance. It was after the younger Hamada's presentation.

"I know what you're going to say," Hiro said. "I should be proud of myself that I'm using my 'gift' for something important."

"No," Tadashi replied. "I was just gonna tell you that you were awesome up there. Welcome to nerd school, Nerd." he smiled at him. He was so proud of his little brother.

"Hey. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you so, you know, thanks for, uh, not giving up on me."

Tadashi smiled his warm smile of his and was about to reply when they heard noises coming from the showcase hall.

The older Hamada turned and ran toward the building with his little brother following behind.

Black smoke was billowing from the showcase hall, and people were running out, gasping and coughing.

Tadashi stopped and grabbed a student. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Callaghan's still in there!"

Tadashi began to run towards the entrance. Hiro knew his brother was going to try to save the professor.

"Tadashi, no!" he said, grabbing his shirt firmly.

The older Hamada was panting as he stared from his little brother to the burning showcase hall.

"Callaghan is still in there," Tadashi said. "Someone has to help!"

He pulled away from his little brother's grip, and ran into the burning building. Hiro tried going after him, but he was too late. The building exploded and Tadashi was gone.

* * *

Hiro shot up awake, panting hard. Sweat was pouring down his face.

 _Just a nightmare, just a nightmare._ he assured himself over and over again as he glanced at Tadashi's side of the room.

Fortunately, there was Tadashi, a motionless lump under the covers. But he has got to make sure that he was really there...what if the lump was just a bunch of pillows? He was still freaked out about the dream. What if Tadashi was really gone?

Hiro got down and slowly crept over to his older brother's side of the room. He's got to make sure that it was just a nightmare!

The younger Hamada slooowwwwly pulled back the covers off his older brother, careful not to wake him-if he was there!

To Hiro's relief, there was Tadashi, sleeping dead to the world. So it was just a dream!

The older Hamada was about to turn around when he felt someone pull the covers off him. He opened his eyes, and saw his little brother. Too late.

"…Hiro?" he asked sleepily, as he sat up. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Umm…" the younger Hamada mumbled, trying to think of something to say. He was embarrassed to be caught.

"Hiro, are you okay?" Tadashi asked softly, noticing his brother's red cheeks.

Hiro just sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry 'Dashi," he said. "Just…"

"Oh no no. I'm not mad at you, Otouto," Tadashi said. "I just…want to know what's going on. Are you okay?"

"I had a nightmare," Hiro mumbled. Great. Now his older brother would think that he was such a baby. The younger Hamada knew that he should be able to handle these things on his own by now. He was fourteen.

Tadashi, his big brother instinct kicking in, opened his arms. "Come here," he said, softly. He was ready to give his younger brother all the comfort he needed.

Hiro instantly threw himself around his big brother, and sobbed on his shoulder. He felt like a big baby, but he didn't care. He was so upset that he couldn't keep to himself any longer, and he couldn't handle the thought of losing his brother.

Tadashi hugged his little brother tightly, and rubbed his back soothingly. His heart broke seeing his brother like this.

"Shhh…hush now, baby brother. I'm here," he soothed him, even though he didn't know what his nightmare was about.

"T-tadashi," Hiro sobbed. "I d-dreamt that you ran to the fire like an idiot, and never came out."

Tadashi's heart broke even more, seeing how his little brother loved him and depended on him, even though he never admitted it.

"There now, little brother," Tadashi said gently, as he tapped his back trying to get the distressed boy to calm down. "I'm right here, see?" he assured him, when Hiro was still shaky. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Hiro nodded as he rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

Tadashi caressed his hair. "How about a glass of milk to cool you down?"

"Sure," Hiro murmured. He thought a glass of milk would be nice after his horrifying nightmare.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Tadashi said with an assuring smile as he stood up. "Meanwhile, try to relax and freshen up a bit."

* * *

Tadashi came back with a huge glass of milk.

"Here," he said softly, as he handed it to his younger brother.

"Thanks," Hiro murmured as he took it. He took a huge swig. Drinking his cool milk felt so good and relaxing. It managed to calm him down a bit.

"Better?" Tadashi asked, as Hiro handed his empty glass to him.

"Yeah, thanks to you bro, I feel much better."

Tadashi was happy to hear that. "You ready to go back to sleep now?" he asked, as he reached over and pulled his little brother to him.

The question came like a slap at Hiro. Sure, he was feeling much better now, but he was not well enough to go back to sleep. His nightmare was so vivid, and he was not ready to have it again.

"Um, no," Hiro said hesitantly as he rested his head against his older brother's chest.

"Why not?" Tadashi asked, as he stroked his hair.

"Tadashi…I…" he hesitated.

"You can tell me," his older brother said, assuring him that he can tell him anything. He took his hand, and gave it a light squeeze.

"I just feel scared to go back to sleep," Hiro admitted.

At hearing that, Tadashi's big brother instinct kicked in again. "Want to sleep with me?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Hiro asked.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, Otouto," Tadashi said with a soft smile. "You're welcome to sleep with me anytime you would like."

Hiro returned his smile. With his brother so close, he knew no nightmare would be too scary.

* * *

So what did you think? Review?


End file.
